familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Early Colonial New England Conflicts
1620 Plymouth Colony Settlement * Familypedia:Plymouth Colony 1630 Massachusetts Bay Colony Settlement 1636-37 Pequot Indian War * John Oldham (1592-1636) - Murder of old trader triggers Anglo-Indian conflict 1643 Pelham Bay Massacre * Anne Marbury (1591-1643), famous religionist and much of her family are killed after moving from Massachusetts to the Bronx (New Amsterdam) by Indians 1645 Lenape Tribe attack * Samuel Luther (1636-1716) - survives Indian massacre at age 9 1675-76 King PHilip's War When officials in Plymouth Colony hanged three Wampanoags in 1675 for the murder of a Christianized Indian, Metacom's alliance launched a united assault on colonial towns throughout the region. 1692 Salem Witch Trials * Salem witch trials 1697 King Williams War 1st French & Indian War King William's War (1688–97, also known as the Second Indian War, Father Baudoin's War, Castin's War, or the First Intercolonial War in French) was the North American theater of the Nine Years' War (1688–97, also known as the War of the Grand Alliance or the War of the League of Augsburg). It was the first of six colonial wars (see the four French and Indian Wars, Father Rale's War and Father Le Loutre's War) fought between New France and New England along with their respective Native allies before France ceded its remaining mainland territories in North America east of the Mississippi River in 1763. * Hanna Emerson (1657-1738) - taken captive during the Raid on Haverhill (1697), in which 27 colonists were killed. 1702 Queen Anne's War 2nd French & Indian War AKA: War of the Spanish Succession END: Peace Treaty of Utrecht (1713) 1722 Dummers War The Dummer's War (1722–1725), (also known as Father Rale's War, Lovewell's War, Greylock's War, the Three Years War, the 4th Anglo-Abenaki War or the Wabanaki-New England War of 1722–1725), was a series of battles between New England and the Wabanaki Confederacy (specifically the Mi'kmaq, Maliseet, and Abenaki), who were allied with New France. The eastern theatre of the war was fought primarily along the border between New England and Acadia in present-day Maine as well as in Nova Scotia; the western theatre was fought in northern Massachusetts and Vermont at the border between Canada (New France) and New England. (During this time Massachusetts included present-day Maine and Vermont.) 1744 King George's War 3rd French & Indian War AKA: War of Jenkins' Ear AKA: War of the Austrian Succession END: Peace Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle (1748) 1749 Father Le Loutres War Father Le Loutre’s War (1749–1755), (also known as the Indian War, the Micmac War and the Anglo-Micmac War), took place between King George's War and the French and Indian War in Acadia and Nova Scotia. On one side of the conflict, the British and New England colonists were led by British Officer Charles Lawrence and New England Ranger John Gorham. On the other side, Father Jean-Louis Le Loutre led the Mi'kmaq and the Acadia militia in guerrilla warfare against settlers and British forces. 1754 French & Indian War Seven Years War (1754-1763) The French and Indian War (1754–1763) comprised the North American theater of the worldwide Seven Years' War of 1756-1763. The war pitted the colonies of British America against those of New France, with both sides supported by military units from their parent countries of Great Britain and France, as well as by Native American allies. Category:New England History